


30 words minific －－Queer Eye

by hishiyake



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－Queer Eye

1\. Angst（焦慮）

靠的太近反而看不清楚，這就是Thom為什麼把他推開。

 

2\. Crackfic（片段）

他又在莫名其妙的凝視Thom發呆了，這一切都被Carson看在眼裡。

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

他知道自己終有一天敗在他手上，Thom第一眼看見他就有感覺了。

 

6\. Humor（幽默）

「老實說，Thom，我很難相信你是Top。」

「閉嘴，Jai！」

 

7\. Smut（色情）

拜託，誰會承認對那傢伙的裸體有感覺？Thom矢口否認。

 

8\. Romance（浪漫）

在他們親手製造過這麼多浪漫後，Kyan不知道自己還能有那麼感動的一天。

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

他一直盤算著他跟男友分手那天要怎麼安慰他，不過看來不需要了。

 

14\. Fetish（戀物癖）

他想自己永遠贏不過浴室裡的那面鏡子。

 

17\. Episode Related（劇透）

什麼叫做近水樓台先得月？Ted想。看看抱得美人歸的Thom就知道了。

 

20\. Future（未來）

Kyan聳聳肩，誰說解除婚約是天崩地裂的大事？

 

23\. Fantasy（幻想）

其實他一直想在那些直男家來一次，沒辦法，粉刷油漆的Thom太誘人了。

 

26\. Suspense（懸念）

原來他們的箱型車可以做這麼多事情，Jai此刻才意識到。

 

32\. Missing Scene（遺漏片段）

這是Ted最受不了的時候，為什麼鏡頭從沒有抓到這兩人？

 

33\. Schmoop（溫馨甜蜜）

Jai嘟嘴向Ted撒嬌，不甘心的瞪著搶走他後座、枕在Thom肩上熟睡的Kyan。

 

42\. PWP（Plot, What Plot? 無劇情。在此狹義為“上床”）

坐在床沿，他雙眼無神地凝視Kyan袒裸的背影，酒後亂性似乎不能解釋一切。


End file.
